<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Moss on River Stones by greedy_dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408253">[Podfic] Moss on River Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer'>greedy_dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Flora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dirty Talk, Download Available, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Top Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chaya's story, read aloud (1:05:15). A continuation of the Flora series. </p><p>Geralt and Jaskier talk a little more, fuck a lot more, and start thinking about what their future could look like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Flora [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Moss on River Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774012">Moss on River Stones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya">chaya</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
cover by: me</p><p>
  <b>Length: 1:05:15</b><br/>
<b></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Downloads:</b>
</p><p><a href="https://bit.ly/2AawbJ0">MP3</a> (click to stream, right-click to save) |  <a href="https://bit.ly/2XzmSKC">Chaptered audiobook</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Chaya for giving permission to podfic, and to <a href="https://twitter.com/CaiterBates/status/1223468680572473346">@CaiterBates</a> for letting me use her sketches in the coverart! </p><p>If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! </p><p>You can also find me on <a href="http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/greedydancer">Twitter</a>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>